source_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tonanarians
CULTURE The Tonanarians have a very complex and unique society, with a basis in freedom and honor. in tonanarian culture due to the warrior side of it's nature families or houses make up larger clan groups that in tern make up the senate to represent the people. the counsel of elders are honored leaders and citizens from the past that are resurrected and placed on the council as advisors being proven to be the wisest of society and act as a sort of supreme court if you will but slightly different as they not only deal with the legality of issues they also serve as an advisory board to bothe the royal family and the senate, the roayal family is a family that was chosen by the first senate with a secondary family being chosesn, these families bare the kings and queens of Tonanaria and are all trained in millitary and diplomatic knowledge from the day they are born, however the royalty only has controll over the millitary and only in a time of war. however durring a time of war the king may legaly order citizens to take certain actions that will insure their saftey, however a majority rule by either the council and the sinate or either group and the king will always overule that parties authority, with all soldiers sworn to protect the people and even if all three peices were to be corrupted their code would force them to abolish said government. Famlies tonanarian family groups are complex, in each family their is a wife and a husband whom are mates and will bare children howeveer the majority of the time bothe mates also have samesex life partners creating a sort of bisexual polygami, and usualy bothe mates life partners are also mates, and the children of any of them are considered the children of all of them, at times the mateing marriage is arraanged but usually life partners go together to find another group of life partners to take as mates, and while not comonly practiced more than one group of life partners may become one family, their is no legal or societal limit on this however two sets of life partners is usualy the most fesable and trditional, also do to their energetic nature and milde shapeshifting abilities a tonanarian can take on all the physical characteristics of either sex both inside and out however due to the nature of tonanarian reproduction a male and female energy matrix is required to concive a child and only female energy matrices can bare the new matrix to give the child life, however in some not so rare isntance a tonanarian with a male or female matrix may decide to shapeshift into the other sex and live their life that way and only switch back to reproduce. however since this is the case and the long wars have required all tonanarians to become parents to prevent extinction most of the time these women are the only ones who server in the millitary the thought being onee male can impregnate severl femalse at once where as one female though she can become pregnant even if she already is cannot repopulate as quickly. however wany tonanarian of age may enter the millitary and i always honhred for doing so as they are fated from that day to die on the battlefeild as penince for the neccisarry taking of lives they must preform. now when it comes to children the tonanarian crime rate is nearly zero not because the society is perfect but because for the first 4 years both parents are forbidden to work and must raise the child and bond with it affter that the next for years the child stays with its mother usualy accompanied by here life partner to be watched and cared for as well as to begin a process of winning the child off from its parents it is easier to first allow the father to go away for work durring that day on the chilod than the mother, affter that the child is taken to be schooled for another 4 years by society and taught the laws and honoher along with basic educational information in all feilds and given a chance to try different ones out, once this is done society takes responsibility for what the child becomes encoraging coroporations and love, the child then chooses their path and spends another six years training for that path, by the age of twentie the child is fully educated in the feild they choose and will typically begin haveing children however as soon as the tonanarian form of puberty is completed and the child is feirtile they may take a mate and many have life partners before they are compleatly firtile, also for a women to prduce ofspring she must contiously will it durring the mating or no child will be born. in tonanarian society all basic needs are met due to advanced technologie and the economy only exists for people to purchase luxries teachers soldiers and farmers reacieving the highest pay along with doctors. due to the tonanarian biology they do not need to ware clothing however can form armor over their bodeys with their energy feilds to protect themselves, as their bodies while can turn into pure energy for a time are typicaly hardened energy turned into an organic state, and when not in danger tonanarians are mostly nudist however usualy ware clothes such as jackets and other things to work as pockest can come in handy, they also somwhat resemble the seriphim from the bible haveing six wings that can be used like thrust jest when turned to energy and retracted into the back. the tonanrian lifespan if unknown as since the creation of this universe and them becoming what they are now and expereincing so many wars no tonanarian has died of old age. the oldest members being almost 3 trillion years old. note i will organzie this and word it better later extreme rough draft.